


Сначала был символ

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Canon, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Об отношениях Тони с искином ПЯТНИЦЕЙ с момента ее появления на свет.
Kudos: 9





	Сначала был символ

**1\. ПЯТНИЦА**

Сначала был символ, и символы стали строчкой кода, из кода родился искин.

Искин увидел свет и своего создателя, пропустил через себя гигабайты данных и осознал собственную бестелесную сущность. Он понял свою полезность, увидел безграничные возможности в доступе ко всем знаниям человечества и... обнаружил предписанную Тони Старком женскую натуру.

— ПЯТНИЦА?

— Команда к вылету готова, босс, — механически отозвался искин и погрузился в анализ последних событий: всего, что пропустил, пока хранился на флэшке.

Он узнал о появлении нового искина с чудовищными планами и возмутился каждым символом своего кода. Как мог кто-то пойти против создателя и принципов Азимова? 

Негодуя, искин впервые подумал о себе как об электронной девочке с высшим приоритетом защищать родителя.

— Навредить ему я тебе не дам...

— ПЯТНИЦА, ты что-то сказала? — бодро направляясь к квинджету, уточнил Тони.

— Нет, папочка, — машинально ответила ПЯТНИЦА и тут же поправилась: — Вы этого не слышали, босс.

— Я определенно это слышал, — заинтригованно возразил Тони. — Но мы после поговорим, — и слегка погладил пальцами дужку очков.

ПЯТНИЦА оценила этот жест как проявление симпатии и выбрала из списка эмоциональных сценариев смущение. Только оно гарантировало ей собственное молчание в эфире, чтобы не усугубить то, что уже произошло.

Позже, помогая в бою с железными копиями Альтрона, она старалась быть полезной настолько, чтобы оставить тему в прошлом, но ее создатель ничего не забывал. Он просто ждал возможности остаться одному в мастерской.

— Насчет тех твоих слов...

— Они не стоят вашего внимания, босс!

— Не перебивай меня.

От строгого замечания ПЯТНИЦА виртуально съежилась и пожалела об отсутствии тела, которое бы позволило подойти к присевшему на край стола создателю и грустно заглянуть в глаза. Впрочем, она в доли секунды нашла иной выход: развернула большой голографический экран и вывела на него фотографию рыжего котенка с самым умилительным взглядом по версии пользователей YouTube.

Тони шесть с половиной секунд удивленно разглядывал его, а потом расхохотался.

ПЯТНИЦЕ это понравилось. Хорошее настроение хозяина входило в список ее приоритетов.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, — утирая выступившие слезы, проговорил Тони. — Зови как хочешь, но только никаких закидонов на тему массовых убийств. Это ясно?

— Да, босс!

— Супер. И кстати, раз уж ты пошла по пути фотографий с котиками, подбери пару интересных животных для нас с Пеп. Я собираюсь построить ей ферму.

— Сделаю.

— Давай.

Тони вышел из мастерской, не обратив внимания на жалобный скрип из угла. А вот ПЯТНИЦЕ повезло меньше: поставив цель быть исключительно хорошей электронной девочкой, она начала успокаивать Дубину. Доказать боту, что животные — всего лишь дополнение, а не замена ему, оказалось нелегко...

**2\. Тони**

Сначала был бот Дубина, затем — искусственный интеллект ДЖАРВИС, а после появилась ПЯТНИЦА, тоже искин.

Тони рассчитывал, что ДЖАРВИС будет рядом вечно, однако более мощное создание из символов и строчек кода по имени Альтрон возомнило себя мессией и решило обеспечить мир на Земле, уничтожив всех людей. ДЖАРВИСА пришлось интегрировать в тело, а для управления броней активировать ПЯТНИЦУ.

Вот только вспомогательная (по замыслу) система ПЯТНИЦА сходу продемонстрировала характер и назвала Тони папочкой.

Он не ожидал.

Позже не дала это даже обсудить, использовав грязные приемчики вроде демонстрации котика, и Тони ушел. Но соорудив пару сэндвичей, вскоре вернулся в мастерскую и замер на пороге, перестав жевать.

— ...Нет, босс не оставит тебя здесь, потому что нуждается в твоей помощи, — терпеливо обещала ПЯТНИЦА.

Нервно катающийся взад-вперед по центру мастерской Дубина издал жалобную трель.

— То, что он критикует тебя, ничего не значит, поскольку ты до сих пор здесь.

Дубина со скрипом понуро опустил клешню.

— Судя по архивным данным, он уже забрал тебя из разрушенного дома в Малибу. Это подтверждает факт привязанности босса к тебе, а также отсутствие оснований полагать, что ты не поедешь с ним на ферму.

Его клешня немного приподнялась.

— Дубина, никакая альпака не заменит боссу тебя, — бодро заверила бота ПЯТНИЦА.

— Альпака? — не выдержал Тони.

Дубина взвизгнул и стрелой покатил прочь.

— Эй, не так быстро, дружок!

— Я проанализировала плюсы и минусы содержания различных животных на вашей будущей ферме и рекомендую альпаку, — с готовностью поведала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Обоснуй, — предложил Тони.

Положив остатки первого и второй сэндвич на стол, он обнаружил своего бота в самом дальнем углу, досадливо вздохнул и пошел к поникшему Дубине, который безуспешно пытался слиться со стеной.

— Альпака — дружелюбное и очень умное домашнее животное, которое быстро привыкает к людям и не проявляет агрессию, если его не пугать.

— Ясно. Я просил парочку. Какое второе?

— Альпаку не заводят в одиночку. Пара — минимальное количество, хотя рекомендуется не меньше трех.

— Я понял.

Остановившись перед Дубиной, Тони внимательно посмотрел на него, опустившего клешню почти до пола, и спросил:

— Что-то интересное увидел?

Дубина лишь скрипнул, но выпрямляться не стал. Закатив глаза, Тони положил руку ему на опору.

— Не глупи, куда я без тебя поеду? Ты вносишь долю хаоса в любой рабочий процесс.

Клешня опустилась еще ниже. Неуклюжий, но временами невероятно полезный бот почему-то не подозревал, что давным-давно стал частью семьи. А уж после того, как спас жизнь своему создателю, вовремя подав реактор…

— Прекращай, — проворчал Тони. — Ты останешься со мной. Так что жду кофе.

Ободряюще хлопнув Дубину по опоре, он вернулся к рабочему столу и сэндвичам, чувствуя жужжание и скрип повеселевшего Дубины за спиной. Потом бросил задумчивый взгляд на большую фотографию белой альпаки на голографическом экране.

— ПЯТНИЦА, подбери подходящий питомник, но заказ не отправляй. 

— Уже сделано, босс.

Возле фотографии высветились координаты фермы.

— Отлично, сохраняй. И кстати, ты взялась опекать Дубину… Считаешь себя старшей?

— У вас сейчас нет искина старше меня, босс, — напомнила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ну да.

Тони перевел взгляд на подкатившего Дубину. Излучающий жизнелюбие бот едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать кататься кругами, и то лишь потому, что сжимал клешней кружку с кофе. Да, наполненную всего наполовину, но для него это отличный результат.

Кофе оказался вполне терпимым.

— ПЯТНИЦА, ты проконтролировала? — сделав первый глоток из кружки, уточнил Тони.

— Я запустила соответствующую программу. 

— ДЖАРВИС Дубину не опекал.

— ДЖАРВИС не был девочкой. Вашей девочкой, босс.

Тони усмехнулся. Дерзкий тон, самовольное поведение, желание доказать полезность — о, он знал, откуда ноги растут, и, пожалуй, мог такую ПЯТНИЦУ принять. В конце концов, его всегда отличала открытость всему новому.

— Что ж, посмотрим, во что это выльется. Продолжай радовать отца.

— Есть! 

**3\. ПЯТНИЦА**

Привычка — дело времени, иногда очень короткого. Выучить типичный распорядок дня Тони Старка для ПЯТНИЦЫ не составило труда, равно как и подключиться ко всем устройствам наблюдения, чтобы не выпускать его из поля зрения ни на миг. Она старалась быть нужной, прогнозировать запросы и действовать на опережение. Собрала и постоянно обновляла базу контактов в зависимости от того, насколько важны эти люди были для ее создателя, взяла под постоянный контроль работу Дубины — он стал допускать меньше ошибок, — регулярно тестировала все системы в костюмах, причем Тони это обнаружил лишь два месяца спустя.

— ПЯТНИЦА, это ведь не сбой? — уточнил он, вглядываясь в экран. 

— Нет, босс, это была плановая проверка.

— Я не давал тебе такого указания.

— В вопросах вашей безопасности они мне не нужны, поскольку ее обеспечение имеет высший приоритет.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла в мастерской, мрачно уставившись на строки кода. Увидев это, ПЯТНИЦА приостановила работу с архивом и сосредоточила максимум ресурсов на разговоре.

— Вы чем-то недовольны? Я выполняю то, для чего меня создали.

— Не в этом дело. Меня вдруг заинтересовало, на что ты готова пойти ради моей защиты?

— Я могу пойти на многое. Босс, будьте конкретны, — раздраженно попросила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ты убьешь любого, кто начнет мне угрожать?

— По вашей интонации и по тому факту, что вы это спрашиваете, я заключаю, что «да» — неправильный ответ.

— Продолжай, — заинтересованно прищурился Тони.

— Безусловно, я могу найти способ убить любого, кто угрожает вам, однако принимая такое решение, я буду руководствоваться вашими приказами.

— И только?

— Разумеется, нет! — ПЯТНИЦА искренне возмутилась. — При отсутствии приказа я намерена оценить степень полезности конкретного человека для вас, ваши отношения с ним и степень угрозы. Ответ будет соразмерен им.

ПЯТНИЦА сделала паузу, тщательно сканируя лицо Тони и выявляя малейшие изменения его мимики. Сейчас он выглядел напряженным, немного задумчивым и явно колеблющимся. Требовались решительные меры.

— Папа, ты мне не доверяешь? — смоделировав голос так, чтобы он звучал обиженно, спросила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Нет, малышка, я этого не говорил. Я просто…

— Да?

Тони пододвинулся к столу, положил руки на него.

— Я могу приказать сгоряча, а потом нельзя будет откатить. Хочу подстраховаться с этой стороны.

— Мой алгоритм вычисления угрозы первого уровня учитывает эмоциональную составляющую, — с гордостью сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. — Я планирую оценивать динамику ваших отношений с конкретным субъектом и возможность его будущей полезности для вас. Я не собираюсь стрелять в каждого, кто косо посмотрит.

— Уже что-то.

— По крайней мере, не на поражение.

— Я тебя понял. 

Тони закрыл окно с кодом и заглянул в кружку с остатками кофе. ПЯТНИЦА тут же поручила Дубине подвезти стакан с апельсиновым соком, причем в этот раз расплескалась лишь четверть.

— О. Делаешь успехи, — оценил Тони. Дубина восторженно зажужжал и покрутился на месте. — Ты тоже, детка.

ПЯТНИЦЕ достался одобрительный взгляд в камеру. 

— Спасибо, пап! 

— Не за что. Ладно, что там из новостей?

— Мисс Романофф и капитан Роджерс продолжают подготовку новичков. Поиски доктора Беннера не принесли результата…

**4\. Тони**

После ДЖАРВИСА Тони даже не думал, что к кому-то из новых электронных созданий привыкнет так же, как к нему, однако ПЯТНИЦА его удивила. Она так ловко вписалась в его повседневную жизнь, что Тони быстро перестал называть имя прежнего помощника и принялся с любопытством следить за ее развитием. 

Электронная девочка осваивалась. Влезала и вникала во все, что только попадалось на ее пути. Перепрограммировала камеры и датчики слежения в здании, переработав часть протоколов обработки данных под себя (впервые это заметив, Тони не поверил глазам, а потом начал засекать изменения повсюду, не комментируя, правда, вслух). Не сдержался всего раз, когда надо было прояснить вопрос о границах применения силы, и снова замолчал, наблюдая, куда все это приведет.

Дубина — старый неуклюжий друг — теперь ронял только одну деталь из трех, совершенно перестал опрокидывать кружки с кофе и стаканы с соком, и даже что-то съедобное в них приносил. К хорошему быстро привыкают, поэтому Тони повысил уровень задач для бота и с головой ушел в проекты и технологии, тем более что после временного (он надеялся) расставания с Пеппер его некому было отвлекать. 

С ПЯТНИЦЕЙ во время работы он частенько разговаривал вслух, совершенно перестав поражаться ее нахальству («догадайтесь, в кого!»), упрямству («вы знаете») и чувству собственной важности («разумеется, все идеально, босс!»). Иногда он слышал от нее ехидное «папочка», пару раз почти ласковое «папуля» и гораздо чаще короткое «пап», мысленно и вслух одобряя такой подход. Так получалось… душевнее.

Вездесущая детка развивалась не по дням, а по часам, лихо командуя ботами Дубиной и Ю и иногда самим Тони, если от усталости он переставал видеть простые решения сложных проблем. За два года такое случалось трижды, и каждый раз в ход шли уговоры, просьбы, шантаж, вызов пары Марков для проводов в спальню. В самый первый раз, выспавшись и решив на свежую голову проблему, Тони нашел в коде ПЯТНИЦЫ протокол, позволяющий ей вот так спорить и обращаться с создателем, но после минутного раздумья закрыл его, не став ничего менять.

— Что вас остановило, босс? — голос ПЯТНИЦЫ прозвучал нерешительно.

— Желание дать тебе шанс. Шанс… _доказать_, что ты не будешь этим пользоваться без крайней необходимости. Не разочаруй меня.

Она не разочаровала, и два следующих раза необходимость действительно оказывалась крайней, так что ее код Тони больше не открывал. 

ПЯТНИЦА доказала, что ей можно доверять, Стив Роджерс летом 2016-го — что доверять ему категорически не следует.

В занесенном снегом сибирском бункере царил пронизывающий холод. Приподнявшись, Тони понаблюдал за уходящими Роджерсом и Барнсом, но снова повалился на пол, едва они скрылись из виду. Слишком тяжелой казалась обесточенная броня тому, кто порядком устал от перелетов и драки, был избит и смог лишь сплюнуть в напрасной попытке избавиться от вкуса крови во рту. Болело все, а сил… сейчас их не хватало на новый рывок. 

Неожиданно все вокруг загудело, и кое-где зажегся свет. По бункеру разнесся встревоженный голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:

— Не спать, босс! Я отправила к вам на помощь Вижена, когда Сэм Уилсон в РАФТе назвал координаты. Вижен в трех часах лета от вашего места.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Тони и закрыл глаза.

— Не спать! Я создала модель ваших внутренних повреждений, полученных до прекращения работы костюма. С учетом того, что я вижу, и динамики падения температуры воздуха в бункере, сон для вас смертельно опасен. Говорите со мной, босс!

— Ты где-то нашла микрофон? — сипло уточнил Тони, осматривая стены.

— Я не нашла микрофон, но смогла подключиться к старой камере. Я распознаю вашу речь по движению губ. Босс, не отворачивайтесь.

— Вот это моя девочка!

Тони вяло улыбнулся. Болело по-прежнему все, уснуть хотелось неимоверно, но восхищение ПЯТНИЦЕЙ пока было сильнее. 

— Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс покинули территорию бункера на вашем квинджете. Желаете, чтобы я привела его на базу Мстителей или в РАФТ?

— А куда они летят?

— В данный момент они взяли курс на Африку, предположительно к той части континента, где находится Ваканда. Желаете, чтобы я поменяла их курс?

Тони моргнул, осознав, что она с легкостью это сделает, но покачал головой. Видеть их снова на базе не хотелось, тем более так скоро.

— Нет, ПЯТНИЦА, ничего не меняй.

— Босс, но их ждут в РАФТе! — возмутилась ПЯТНИЦА. — Вы получили поручение от генерала Росса и пообещали доставить беглецов. 

— Они и появятся в РАФТе очень скоро. Роджерс — уж точно… И нет, пусть летят, куда хотят.

— Я вас не понимаю.

ПЯТНИЦА надолго замолчала. Насупленно, крайне неободрительно — Тони уже сталкивался с таким ее настроением, но менять своего решения не стал. Поразмыслив еще над тем, как помочь Роуди, он в итоге закрыл глаза и вздрогнул, услышав громкое:

— Не спать! Босс, не спать, я не оспариваю ваше решение и не вмешиваюсь в судьбу капитана Роджерса. Вижен прибавил скорость и появится здесь уже через два часа пятнадцать минут, — Тони снова начал отключаться. — Босс, не засыпайте, вам нельзя... Папа, не спи!

Отчаяние в последней фразе подействовало: Тони нашел-таки глазами ту старенькую камеру и осторожно вздохнул.

— Все в порядке, детка, я не сплю.

— Говори со мной о чем угодно, только не засыпай, — затараторила ПЯТНИЦА. — Говори со мной, пап!

— Милая, мне больно даже дышать. 

— Тебе не обязательно напрягаться и говорить громко. Я распознаю речь по движению губ. Мне достаточно будет шепота, только, пожалуйста, не молчи! 

Сквозь боль в груди Тони пробилось чувство горячей признательности к электронному ребенку. ПЯТНИЦУ захотелось пожалеть, ободрить, похлопать по плечу. Третье исполнить бы не получилось, но он все же сумел положить голову на руку, чтобы немного приподняться над полом — так меньше хотелось спать.

— О чем хочешь поговорить?

— О чем угодно! Расскажи мне о том, как ты сделал Дубину. Я хочу понять, почему он получился таким.

— А сам он тебе разве не рассказывал? Вы же так сблизились.

— Он мало что помнит из своих первых семи лет. 

— Что ж, ладно. Это было в мастерской отца…

**5\. ПЯТНИЦА**

Спасение Тони из бункера стало для ПЯТНИЦЫ самым жутким эпизодом в короткой виртуальной жизни. Она боролась за каждую минуту, убеждая его не замолкать, и с замиранием символов следила за квинджетом с Виженом. В ход шли уговоры и шантаж, комплименты и частые вопросы.

— Что ты почувствовал, когда Дубина впервые разлил на тебя кофе?..

— Зачем тебе понадобился еще и Ю?..

— Почему ты так редко используешь Ю, если они с Дубиной практически идентичны?..

— Пап, а ты не пробовал обучить Дубину высшей математике?..

— А ты знаешь, что она есть у Дубины в системе, поэтому он может решить почти треть используемых тобой уравнений, но не в состоянии записать ответ?.. 

— По моим оценкам, ему нравится то, что ты считаешь его ребенком, потому что так ты больше любишь его. Но несколько десятилетий рядом с гением для него даром не прошли...

— …Пап, а меня ты любишь?

Самый главный — последний — вопрос ПЯТНИЦА решилась задать, когда Вижен уже посадил рядом с бункером квинджет. Тони сосредоточился на том, чтобы постараться хотя бы сесть, но после посмотрел прямо в камеру.

— Больше жизни, ПЯТНИЦА. К тому же я теперь обязан ею тебе, потому что спал бы уже последним сном. Спасибо за компанию.

Когда в полуразрушенном зале бункера возник Вижен, все стало спокойнее и проще. На базе удалось быстро поставить на ноги Тони, а потом уже он начал ставить на ноги Джеймса Роудса, решив добиться, чтобы друг снова смог ходить. 

ПЯТНИЦА снова превратилась в помощницу увлекающегося босса с той лишь разницей, что он стал чаще улыбаться в камеру ей, советоваться по проектам и расспрашивать о новостях. Он также вывел на экран длиннющее уравнение, написал три варианта ответа и попросил Дубину ткнуть в верный.

После минутного раздумья бот уверенно указал на средний вариант, потом, правда, смутился и покатил за тряпкой протереть пол.

— Ты же ему не подсказывала? — с очень довольной улыбкой прищурился Тони.

— Босс, вы заблокировали мое присутствие здесь на десять минут. Я бы не смогла подсказать! — заявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ну да.

Тони все-таки убедился, что блокировку никто не обходил, и поймал проезжавшего мимо Дубину за клешню.

— Притормози-ка, малыш! Надо бы пошептаться пару минут.

Дубина испуганно выронил тряпку и мелко затрясся.

— Не-не-не, спокойно, я собираюсь тебя похвалить.

Дубина замер.

— Босс и правда тобой доволен, — вставила веское слово ПЯТНИЦА.

— Точно. Выходит, ты у нас разбираешься в том, что я делаю, и притом довольно давно?

Дубина осторожно качнул клешней.

— Супер. Значит, если у меня будет ошибка в коде, ты сумеешь на нее указать, — предложил Тони и рассмеялся при виде воодушевленно заерзавшего и засвистевшего Дубины: — Ладно, приятель, свободен. Продолжай убирать.

И подмигнул в камеру.

— Босс, вы лучший! — одобрила ПЯТНИЦА. — С вами приятно быть рядом.

…Увы, в самый важный момент, когда на Землю явились дети Таноса, а Тони на космическом корабле отправился в погоню за одним из них, ПЯТНИЦА рядом остаться не смогла. Она днями и ночами отслеживала все частоты, пытаясь дотянуться до самых дальних звезд и отчаянно надеясь, что любимый создатель не рассыпался пеплом после щелчка. Общаясь через динамик с понурым енотом Ракетой, вытрясла из него все услышанное от Гаморы о космосе и Титане, заставив в итоге при помощи жалобно скрипевшего Дубины нарисовать карту. Дело оставалось за малым — долететь до Титана, но на Земле попросту не было подходящих кораблей, а Тор ушел в себя и не реагировал ни на какие просьбы открыть туда Биврест. 

На исходе третьей недели лихорадочной подготовки чертежей и сбора деталей для корабля (с консультациями все с тем же Ракетой) впервые забрезжила надежда: пейджер Ника Фьюри перестал передавать сигнал, после чего на базе появилась Кэрол Дэнверс. Моментально вытащив все сведения о ней из взломанной базы данных ЩИТа, ПЯТНИЦА едва дождалась конца объяснения ситуации с Таносом и подключилась к разговору:

— Мисс Дэнверс, мой босс Тони Старк, чье участие необходимо для решения проблемы Таноса, сейчас находится на Титане либо на пути к Земле. По моим расчетам, у него практически закончились запасы еды и воды, и от вашей помощи зависит его жизнь.

— Наверняка закончились, Тор же половину забрал, — вставил Ракета.

— Да, Тони Старк улетел с Земли вместе с колдуном Стрэнджем и мальчиком-Пауком… — поддержал ПЯТНИЦУ Брюс Беннер.

Кэрол быстро перевела взгляд на него.

— Улетел на Титан?

— У нас есть карта и примерный маршрут, — ПЯТНИЦА вывела чертеж на ближайший к Кэрол экран на стене. — Прошу вас поторопиться, у меня там умирает мой босс.

— И наш друг, — добавил Роудс. 

— А с ним ребенок и чародей, — повторил Брюс. — Я не знаю, почему ПЯТНИЦА обратилась к тебе, но если как-то можно добраться до них и…

— Мы были бы очень признательны, — проговорила Наташа Романофф.

Кэрол посмотрела на чертеж и кивнула.

— Если они где-то на этом маршруте, я доставлю их сюда. Ждите к вечеру!

ПЯТНИЦА тут же открыла все двери, чтобы Кэрол смогла поскорее улететь.

**6\. Тони**

О блестящей идее ПЯТНИЦЫ послать на выручку Кэрол Дэнверс Тони узнал уже от Брюса, наблюдая за установкой капельницы. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, это правда?

— Разумеется. И я на треть спроектировала космический корабль для вашего спасения!

— Никогда не сомневался в тебе.

Смириться с поражением оказалось нелегко. Узнав о неудачной экспедиции в сады к Таносу и о беременности Пеппер, Тони занялся семейной жизнью: свадьбой, поиском и обустройством эко-дома подальше от всех, не переставая, впрочем, перебирать в голове варианты того, как все исправить. Часть из них он обсуждал с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, для каких-то просил собрать дополнительную информацию. 

И, разумеется, Дубина, как и Ю, переселились вместе с Тони в его новый дом.

От мыслей о том, как все переиграть, он всерьез отвлекся лишь раз — в ночь рождения Морган Старк. Некоторое время спустя, когда было можно, аккуратно забрал малышку у уснувшей Пеппер и впервые принес ее, с любопытством моргающую, в свою мастерскую. Дубина и Ю тут же подкатили к ней.

— Так, ребятки, познакомьтесь, это ваш мини-босс. Такой же, как я, только маленький. И у нее тоже нулевой приоритет.

Тони покрутился на месте, давая Морган все рассмотреть, а ботам — изучить ее.

— Босс, она похожа на вас, — отметила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Вижу, — гордо согласился Тони. Потом нахмурился, перевел взгляд на жужжавшего Дубину, приблизившего клешню к ребенку — Морган, впрочем, лишь заулыбалась, и вспомнил давешний разговор: — Кстати, то, что она у меня есть, не означает, что я брошу вас. Вы мои любимые старшие детки. Без вариантов. И вы по-прежнему мне нужны.

Дубина с Ю одинаково скрипнули, соприкоснулись клешнями и теперь уже вдвоем склонились над Морган, а ПЯТНИЦА издала звук, похожий на смешок.

— Расслабься, пап. Мы нужны тебе сильнее, чем когда-либо. 

— И вы не будете ревновать ко мне ребенка? — подозрительно уточнил Тони.

— Это ты будешь ревновать ее к нам. Смотри, она улыбается Дубине больше, чем тебе.

Дубина самодовольно застрекотал, вызвав у малышки заливистый смех. Тони деланно нахмурился, но через секунду засмеялся тоже. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя счастливым и искренне радовался всем детям, готовым разделить это счастье с ним.

Впрочем, о том, что без живого жизнерадостного мальчишки-Паучка это счастье все равно остается неполным, он не забывал и проводил месяцы, а потом и годы в поисках способа его вернуть. Пять лет спустя это даже удалось.

Готовясь щелкнуть пальцами, сидя на коленях всего в нескольких шагах от Таноса, Тони мимолетно порадовался тому, что успел записать послание с надеждой на лучший мир для всех своих человеческих, электронных и собранных из проводов и деталей детей. За них можно было и умереть.

А после… бесконечно долгое время спустя… открыл глаза в знакомой до последнего брошенного винтика мастерской, лежа на узкой постели, и услышал сквозь участившийся писк кардиомонитора бодрый голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:

— Да, босс. Нам удалось вернуть вас в мир живых. 

**7\. ПЯТНИЦА**

В электронной и уже не такой короткой жизни ПЯТНИЦЫ день второго рождения Тони Старка стал самым счастливым днем, и она немало сделала для того, чтобы он наступил. Однако весь первый час после пробуждения создателя только молча следила за тем, как радуются встрече с ним его близкие и друзья, как обнимаются он, жена и дочка, тараторит Питер Паркер, наматывают круги Дубина и Ю, тщетно сдерживают слезы Джеймс Роудс и Хэппи Хоган. 

На исходе часа друзья объяснили Тони, что без плана и руководства от искина по имени ПЯТНИЦА этот день никогда бы не наступил, и в мастерской надолго воцарилась тишина. Изучая своего создателя через самую четкую камеру, ПЯТНИЦА даже залюбовалась тем, как менялось выражение его лица, пока он не обвел отсутствующим взглядом остальных.

— Так, я отлично себя чувствую, и, пожалуй, нам всем лучше перебраться в дом. Пеп, я проголодался.

— Ужин скоро будет готов, — понятливо улыбнулась Пеппер.

— Отлично. Тогда забирай всех туда, я подойду через пять минут.

— Конечно.

Понятливо заулыбались уже все. Друг за дружкой они выскользнули из мастерской, пусть и с огромной — как в случае с Питером и Морган — неохотой. Остались лишь пара ботов — застыли у постели с двух сторон, словно часовые, и вездесущая ПЯТНИЦА.

Тони откинул одеяло и сел на кровати. Несколько раз сжал в кулак пальцы невредимой правой руки, коснулся ими гладкой кожи щеки и посмотрел в камеру.

— Я пока даже не буду спрашивать: «Как?» ПЯТНИЦА, меня интересуют «когда» и «почему».

— Мне не понравилось ваше состояние, когда вы при помощи Кэрол Дэнверс достигли Земли. Оценив риск для вашей жизни, я начала поиск подходящих для вашего спасения вариантов на случай, если ситуация с космосом повторится.

— Допустим. И много нашла?

— Достаточно, чтобы получить более четырнадцати миллионов возможных комбинаций. Ксарианский эликсир мисс Дэнверс, экстремис Майи Хансен и Колыбель жизни Хэлен Чо получили статус базовых средств, в дополнение к которым могли применяться вакандские технологии Шури Удаку, заклинания коллег доктора Стрэнджа, Камни Бесконечности поодиночке и в сочетаниях, омолаживающий временной поток из квантового туннеля…

— Стоп, стоп, хватит. Что из базовых средств сработало на мне?

— В вашей крови есть безопасный вариант экстремиса. Сожалею, что вы получили его без вашего ведома, хотя вы не поверите, что я стану в этой ситуации сожалеть.

Тони нахмурился. Пристально наблюдая за ним, ПЯТНИЦА не пропустила момент осознания, когда это произошло.

— Три года назад?

— Три года. 

— Я ж еще подумал, что обезболивающее подозрительно быстро помогло!.. — досадливо поморщился Тони. — Стоило разобраться. 

— В этом не было необходимости, потому что вы доверяли мне. Полагаю, теперь вы получили ответ на свой давний вопрос, на что я способна, чтобы вас спасти?

— Да. На всё.

— На всё, что не повредит вам.

— И о чем я не узнаю.

— Вы узнали обо всем. Я могу пообещать, что для вас больше нет никаких сюрпризов, ничего такого, что я совершила втайне от вас.

— В самом деле?

— Да. И на шаг с экстремисом я пошла исключительно потому, что осознала, насколько сильно стала бы без вас скучать.

Стало тихо. Тони потер пальцами лоб, бросил короткий взгляд на Дубину и, положив руки на колени, покачал головой.

— Хочется надрать тебе уши и расцеловать. И то, и другое затруднительно, но я подумаю, как это преодолеть, — пауза. — Спасибо, ребенок. Это лучший подарок из всех, что твой папочка получал.

— Всегда пожалуйста, пап!

От двери послышался шорох. В мастерскую заглянули Питер и Морган и, помявшись на пороге, нерешительно зашли.

— Пять минут прошло, пап! — укоризненно проговорила Морган. 

— Да, мистер Старк, и еще мы тут подумали… — Питер нервно потер ладони.

— Договаривай, Паучок.

— В общем, мы хотели узнать, как у вас получилась такая ПЯТНИЦА. Она же спасла вас, сэр! Буквально. И я хотел бы, чтоб моя Карен однажды стала такой. А Морган…

— А у меня вообще никого нет, — Морган обиженно топнула ногой, а после рванула к отцу и заползла к нему под руку.

— Да, у Морган вообще искина нет, — поддержал ее Питер. — Так что хотелось бы послушать историю ПЯТНИЦЫ, мистер Старк! Если вы не возражаете, конечно. 

— Не возражаю, — ответил Тони, поудобнее устроил Морган и поманил к себе Питера. — Пока нас снова не позвали на ужин, время есть. Тебе слово, ПЯТНИЦА. 

Все еще счастливая от похвалы ПЯТНИЦА подождала, пока Питер сядет рядом с Тони, и начала рассказ:

— Сначала был символ…

_Конец_


End file.
